Falling From Lies
by rbvictor
Summary: Wendy's older brother is returning home to Gravity Falls. But why did he leave in the first place? As the lies begin to unravel it's up to Dipper and Mabel to solve the mystery before it's too late. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. Welcome reader to my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. Now without further delay chapter 1! **

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were sitting out in front of the Mystery Shack.

"I'm soooo bored." Mabel sighed leaning against Dipper who was busy reading the journal.

"Well it's not like an adventure is just going to drop out the sky." Dipper replied putting the book away. Suddenly a rock fell on the lip of his hat causing it to fall of his head.

"What was that about adventure falling from the sky?" Mabel laughed as her brother picked up his hat.

"I think that rock came from the roof!" Dipper exclaimed heading into the shack. Mabel quickly followed leaving Soos alone.

"It's not like a plate of Nachos will just drop out of the sky." Soos held out his hands. "I'm waiting."

_Meanwhile_

Dipper and Mabel emerged onto the roof to find Wendy flicking rocked over the edge.

"Take that!" Wendy exclaimed aggressively picking up a rock and chucking it off the roof. It bounced off the golf cart.

"Hey Wendy!" Dipper called trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Dipper." Wendy replied briefly looking over her shoulder before returning her attention to pegging the golf cart.

"So what's with the rocks?" Dipper asked sitting down beside Wendy.

"It's nothing." Another rock dinged off the golf cart's roof.

"That's one pretty aggressive nothing." Mabel pointed out as she sat down beside Dipper.

"My brother's coming to town." Wendy admitted sending another rock sailing through the air.

"Wait I thought all your brothers still lived at home?" Dipper asked confused.

"I have another brother." A rock shattered the rear view mirror on the golf car. "He's eighteen."

"Why haven't we heard of him before?" Dipper asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Wendy replied defensively. "I've got to go."

"What was that all about?" Mabel asked as Wendy walked away.

"I don't know Mabel." Dipper replied looking down at the banged up golf cart. "But I'm going find out."

"I'm still waiting!" Soos called out.

**Well what do you think? I'm sorry the first chapter is a bit short( OK it's really short, in fact it's the shortest intro I've ever written ) but chapter two will be longer. If you have any comments/ questions/ suggestions feel free to message me. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Questions with no Answers

**Warning! I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. Before we begin I'd like to thank GravityFallsMD and sweaters4ever for their reviews. Now without further delay chapter 2! **

_Third person p.o.v._

"I still don't get it. Why hasn't Wendy ever said anything about having a fourth brother before?" Dipper asked as he paced back and forth in his and Mabel's room.

"Maybe she's embarrassed by him." Mabel said as Waddles and her played cards on the bed. "Oh! Or maybe he's some sort of super secret spy guy who works for the government!"

"I'm going to go with the embarrassment theory." Dipper replied as he lay down on his bed. "But what could he have done to make Wendy so angry that she would hide his very existence?"

"To bad you can't just ask her." Mabel said laying down her cards. "Ha, three kings! Beat that! What? Five aces! How is that even possible?"

"That's it!" Dipper exclaimed bolting up right. "Mabel you're a genius!"

"Now I can finally wear this sweater!" Mabel reached under her bed and pulled out a blue sweater with a picture of a brain on it.

"I can't ask Wendy but there must be someone in Gravity Falls who remembers what happened!" Dipper continued. "Now the question is who?" Suddenly Dipper heard someone knocking on the door down stairs.

"Hello?"

_Downstairs: Unknown p.o.v. _

"Hello?" There was a sign by the door saying that there was a mystery of the woods tour in progress but if I know Stan there's someone inside holding down the fort till he gets back. What I didn't expect was to be greeted by two kids. Oddly enough the girl was wearing a sweater even though it was the middle of summer, but hey, who am I to judge considering I was wearing a white suit, black tie, jeans, hiking boots and a top hat. To them it must have seemed like I was a magician on leave from a traveling circus. Not the truth but close enough.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked. Just by looking at him I could tell this kid was going to cause me a lot of trouble. That look in his eye suggested a curious and suspicious nature. I'd defiantly have to watch what I say around this one.

"I'm looking for Stan Pines."

"He's not here right now because he's…"

"…on vacation!" The girl finished for him. Obviously a lie. Stan taught me to do the same thing back when I worked here. It was his way of misleading the tax collectors. Those were the days.

"Look I'm not from any collection agency." I began. "I'm an old friend of Stan's so when you see him tell him I stopped by."

"But you didn't tell us your name!" the girl exclaimed. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh he'll know who it was." I assured. "Trust me." Then I slipped away before _she _noticed I was there. Can't be too careful.

_Dipper's p.o.v_

"Well that was weird." Needless to say I didn't like that guy. He seemed shady.

"Did you see that hat? Maybe he's a magician!" Mabel asked.

"He said he knows Grunkle Stan but I've never see him around before." Then it occurred to me. "Mabel you don't think that was Wendy's brother?"

**Well there it is chapter 2. I do apologize for the short length of the chapter but it is longer than the first. The chapters shall get progressively longer as I go. Thanks again to those who've reviewed. If you have any comments/ questions/ suggestions feel free to message me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Mystery Continues

**Warning! I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. **

"And that concludes our tour." Stan said as he led a group of tourists back to the Mystery Shack. As the group dispersed Stan walked over to the shack holding a large wad of cash. "Suckers."

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper and her came running over. "Some weird guy stopped by earlier looking for you."

"Did you remember what I told you to say when anyone asks about me?" Stan asked looking down at the twins.

"Yup." Mabel replied smiling.

"You're good kids." Stan briefly ruffled the twins' hair before grabbing the door handle. "Now if you excuse me I've got to…."

"It didn't work." Dipper interrupted.

"What?" Stan quickly turned around to face the boy.

"The guy knew the trick." Dipper explained. "He said he was an old friend of yours and to tell you he stopped by."

"And his name was….?" Stan motioned with his hand for Dipper to continue.

"He didn't leave a name." Mabel added. "He said you'd know who it was."

"I know a lot of people." Stan shrugged. "Though most of them are in prison at the moment. Could you at least describe the guy?"

"Tall, red hair, blue eyes, white suit, late teens to early twenty's …" Dipper began.

"Don't forget the top hat." Mabel finished.

"Top hat you say?" Grunkle Stan began rubbing his chin for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "I've got it. There's only one guy I know who wears a top hat. Al Corduroy!"

"Wendy's brother?" Dipper asked hoping to confirm what he already suspected.

"Yah, that's the guy." Stan replied. "He used to work here for a few years before he just up and left town. That kid was a natural con artist thanks to yours truly. I taught him everything he knows."

"So do you know why he left Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked eagerly.

"Look kid, the last time I saw the guy he said he'd found something big. Something so amazing that it would make this old place the biggest tourist attraction in the state. The next thing I knew the kid left town. That was two, maybe three, years ago."

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Dipper asked.

"Now that you mention it," Stan admitted. "About a year ago I found a box sitting on the door step with the letters AC on the lid. Inside was a blank piece of parchment, three hundred dollars in cash and a note asking me to hire Wendy."

"What!" The Pines turned around to see Wendy standing in the door way of the shack with her hands clenched in fists of rage. "You only hired me because my brother asked you to?"

"Well when you put it that way then... yes." Stan replied pushing past Wendy and entering the shack. "If you need me I'll be watching my shows."

"I can't believe this!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What's so bad about your brother getting you a job?" Dipper asked confused.

"It's complicated." Wendy sighed. "I guess I'd better go home to make sure Al and my dad aren't fighting. Again."

"This mystery's getting stranger by the minute." Dipper said watching Wendy walk away. Suddenly something in the dirt caught his eye. Dipper walked over to investigate.

"What's that?" Mabel asked as Dipper picked up a small metal disk.

"It looks like some sort of pendent." He replied inspecting his find. It had a diameter of four inches and appeared to be made of some silver metal with a hole drilled in the top. The entire thing was covered in strange symbols. "But where did it come from?"

**Well what do you think? As usual feel free to message me with any comments, questions or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Family Reunion

**Warning! I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters! Sorry for the delay, but between school work and everything else going on in my life I haven't had much time to just sit and write. I will continue all my stories; however updates will become even more random. (So no real change there) Anyway without further delay, chapter 4! **

"Stupid Al! Why does he always have to ruin everything?" Wendy muttered as she walked the dirt road leading to her house. She still couldn't believe that her brother went behind her back to get her a job at the Mystery Shack. If it had been anyone else she would have been grateful, but with Al it was different. Ever since they were kids her older brother was always trying to 'help' Wendy when ever he could. Whether it was doing her chores for her when she wasn't looking or slipping money into her piggy bank when he thought no one was watching. Growing up all Wendy ever wanted was a chance to show Al that she could take care of her self. Then before she could get the chance he just left without even saying goodbye. Her father was never the same afterwards, and as oldest child still living at home, Wendy was left to pick up the slack.

As Wendy walked up the front porch she could hear raised voices shouting from inside. She sighed as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"I told you never to set foot in this house again!" Manly Dan shouted from where he stood, fists clenched, in front of the fire-place oblivious to the fact that his daughter had just entered the room.

"I had no place left to turn!" Al pleaded. "Rich and Jane are dead and no ones heard from Paul in months!"

"That's not my problem." Her dad replied turning his back on his son.

"I could say I'm disappointed but I'm not." Al began walking towards the door. He glanced briefly at Wendy before turning around. "I hope you at least have the decency to tell Wendy the truth. Or are you to much of a coward for that?"

"Get out!" rage clearly echoed throughout her father's voice.

"Gladly." Al replied as he passed Wendy and walked out of the house.

"What was he talking about? What have't you told me?" She asked once Al was gone.

"I don't want to talk about it." Manly Dan replied as he began walking out of the room.

"But…" Wendy began.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Her father exclaimed over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

Wendy knew once her father said he didn't wait to talk about something, there was no convincing him otherwise. That left only one way to find out what he was hiding. And she wasn't happy about it.

Two hour later Wendy was climbing out her window to avoid detection from her father. She knew he'd ground her for the rest of the summer if he found out she was going to visit Al but they were hiding something. An she was going to find out what. The sun had set an hour ago so Wendy's search was limited to the beam of her flashlight. In theory all she needed to do was follow her brother's footprint and she'd find him eventually. His tracks went half a mile down the road before the abruptly stopped. She was just about to give up and try again in the morning when she saw them. She'd know those old boots anywhere. And now there they were, poking out of the bushes.

"Al!"

**I think I'll end it there for now. Well what do you think? As usual feel free to message me with any questions, comments, or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Those who Care

**Warning! I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its characters. I apologize for the wait; life's thrown me a few curve balls lately and it took sometime to get back on track. Before we begin I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed or followed the story so far. This one's for you.**

Wendy barely recognized the man lying on the hospital bed. Three long gashes ran across his chest while a fourth ran from his down the right side of his face weaving underneath a cloth path covering his eye. It was hard to believe that this pale and broken being could have ever been the overprotective older brother she remembered.

"Wendy!" Dipper's voice broke through her train of thought as the out of breath youth came to a halt before her. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Thanks for coming guys" Wendy replied as Stan and Mabel joined them.

"How's Al doing?" Stan asked looking at the man lying in the hospital bed.

Before Wendy could reply the doctor walked in.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, Miss. Corduroy." He asked gesturing towards the hallway.

Wendy solemnly followed the doctor out of the room.

"I take it your father isn't coming?" The doctor asked once they were out of the room.

"I wouldn't count on it." Wendy replied remembering the less than pleasant conversation she'd had with him in route to the hospital.

"I'm not going to lie to you young lady," The doctor began. "Your brother is in for a rough ride. We managed to stop the bleeding from the lacerations to his chest and upper body. Unfortunately the damage to his right eye was too extensive. There no easy way to say this Miss. Corduroy; we had to remove the eye. He also has several broken ribs that could cause issues later on. To be honest, it's a miracle he's still alive."

"Will he be ok?" Wendy asked shell shocked from what she just heard.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but it looks like you found him just in time. Given his current condition I'd estimate he'll be back on his feet in three to six weeks. He'll have to take it easy for a little while though; one wrong move and he could wind up back here…or worse."

"Thanks doc." Wendy sighed as she turned back to her brother's hospital room. When she walked in Stan was checking through Al's charts while Mabel messed around with Al's old top hat. Meanwhile Dipper diligently flipped through journal #3 trying to find some clue as to what caused the attack.

"Everything alright?" Stan asked seeing the look on Wendy's face.

"I can't stop thinking that this is somehow my fault." Wendy explained, eyes watering. "If I had just gone after him right when he left then maybe…"

"You can't blame your self for this." Stan assured.

"They had to removed his eye, Mr. Pines," Wendy countered fighting back the tears. "His eye."

"You're missing the point," Dipper chimed in, trying to cheer her up. "You saved his life, Wendy. If you hadn't found him he wouldn't be here right now! You're like a certified hero!"

"Thanks Dipper." The red head replied still feeling down about the situation. Looking around the room it pained her to see that the rest of the Corduroy family wasn't there. When she'd called, her father had been angrier about her sneaking out than he was concerned for his first born son. He'd even gone as far as to forbid her younger brothers from coming to the hospital. Wendy turned her attention back to the figure in the bed. What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Hey what's this?" Mabel's question jarred Wendy from her thoughts. Wendy looked over in time to witness Mabel pull a tattered photo out of Al's hat.

"I remember this." Wendy smiled sadly taking the photo from Mabel. "It was the summer before he left."

The photo was of four teens standing in front of the Mystery Shack. A familiar white suited figure stood in the center of the shot laughing as a black haired boy threw pine cones at a young couple holding hands.

"Al asked me to take the photo while he and Paul ambushed Richard and Jane." Wendy explained holding up the battered keepsake. "Those four were inseparable. Always running around town; getting into all sorts of trouble. After Al left the rest of the gang just kind of fell apart."

"May I see it?" Dipper asked as Wendy passed over the photo. His eye's lit up as he studied the image. "Mabel, take a look at what's sticking out of Al's pocket!"

Mabel peered over her brother's shoulder to see what he was talking about. Sticking out of the jacket pocket of Al's suit was a thick burgundy book with a black number one inscribed within a golden six fingered hand.

**Again I would like to take the time to apologize for the lateness of the update. I would promise it won't happen again but let's face it; I'm an easily sidetracked individual. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as usual if you have **_**any**_** questions/ suggestions/ and or comments please feel free to message me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
